


More than waving through a window (re-write)

by Ab0019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: The story of Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere, featuring all the blood, sweat, and tears they share together~Rated teen and up because of attempted overdose and language





	More than waving through a window (re-write)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m back.
> 
> A while back I attempted to write a story under the same name but it ended up no where close to where I wanted
> 
> This version will be different, but still have some of the major elements in it (The move, Guilt ghosts, etc..)
> 
> My apologies if I updates are not as consistent, I’ve kind of fell out of the ‘main musical’ fandoms but decided to try and write this again..

Dear Evan Hansen,

 We are all imperfect and that’s okay- we are only human. I know it’s hard and all of us struggle at times. Reach out an make new friends, support others with mental illnesses and show compassion who those who question their existence. Don’t forget to be goofy, have fun, laugh at silly jokes (Even if their not funny at all) and have lots of singing and dancing.

Today is going to be another shot at life, a chance to start over. Today you are moving from Ohio to New Jersey to make your family while once again.

Though a remarriage isn’t the most ideal, remember that it’s making your mother happy. As long as this man can provide her with everything and anything she needs and is kind enough to lover her, then let her have this.

         Until we meet again,

                  Me.

Putting the final touches on his letter, Evan Hansen smiled as he quickly tuned his phone screen to an inky blackness.

This was it, his final moments in his soon to be empty house.

His mother announced to him just a few months prior that they were moving to New Jersey as soon as school let out, though The dreaded day approached faster then he originally intended.

Boxes strewn across the floor saddened him as he realized this was it.

Sure, it was great that he wouldn’t have to live in a house filled with broken memories, between his father leaving and the Connor project, he would surely miss Zoe Murphy (No matter how hard he tried to avoid her)

Not that the move would really effect him. No, he was leaving for college very soon..

It just didn’t seem right.

Evan tossed his phone to his desk as he flopped down on his bed, starring up at the blank ceiling

His mom could handle this, she was was strong..

But was he?


End file.
